


Clues to You

by heyheylove



Series: Shes Out of Her Time [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Immortality, Immortals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Blake started to leave clues for Yang to find her.





	Clues to You

Blake started to leave clues for Yang to find her. It had been happening for a while and it never failed to make Yang laugh. Sometimes it would be scratch marks that lead down an ally and under a dumpster. Under the dumpster was a handwritten note- always handwritten- that had an address or the name of someone who could tell her where to go. Sometimes the clue would be paw prints or black ribbons tied to things. Every time it was something that Yang could easily recognize was from Blake. 

This time period was post-war, but just barely. Two years, Yang guessed by the wreckage that still littered the area. She searched the city looking for whatever clue Blake had left this time. She started to notice a pattern on the shop signs that were still up despite the shop no longer being in business for years. Only one of the letters would stand out on the sign, outlined in yellow. The first sign she noticed it on had the ‘N’ outlined. As she walked down the street she noticed an ‘A,’ then, a ‘Y.’ Yang tried to figure out would it could spell out, continuing down the street and searching the signs for more letter, but found none. A wide smile spread across her face as she turned around and started to search again. ‘Yang’ The first streets’ signs had spelled out. She turned to the next block and followed the rest of her name until she found a small yellow arrow pointing toward an alley. She searched under ever trash can and dumpster until she found the little paper that held the name of some of the many abandoned store names. She recognized the name as one of the stores she had passed and made her way back toward it.

The doors of the shop were chained shut. Either Blake had left this place long ago, or she entered a different way. Yang would bet on the second one, knowing that Blake always took down her old trails and made new ones before fleeing from wherever she had been staying. So, Yang took to searching the area- anywhere that would lead to a hidden entrance or somewhere to climb up or through. Eventually, she spotted the scaffolding a few shops down, she climbed up in and onto the roof, walking until she was on the roof of the shop that Blake had told her to go to. She walked over to the large piece of wood covering what used to be the skylight and pulled it out of the way enough for her to see the way down.

The place was small and dark, not much room between the counters and desks. Yang assumed that it used to be some kind of bank, judging by what decor that had been left. Tucked in an old office in the back of the bank was a room cleared of anything that had been there when the shop went under. Now there were two mattresses and an unbelievable amount of books in stacks lining the walls of the room. A candlestick and a book sat on the cardboard box that was between the two mattresses. One bed had a blanket laid over it and a single pillow while the other had its blanket folded at the end of it with the pillow on top of it. 

Yang smiled and took a deep breath. She had made sure to place the wood back over the skylight so she could surprise Blake, whenever she got back to her hideout. In the meantime, Yang took to making her bed, lighting the candlestick and reading the back of the book that was on the makeshift nightstand. Blake had read it before- Yang knew that for sure. The pages were worn and the spine barely held the thing together. Yang thought about how many times she had caught Blake reading the book and smiled to herself. She gave that same book to Blake hundreds of years ago, well before the book had been published. If Yang had her timeline right, it still isn't written yet. She placed it back on the box and leaned back on the bed, letting her body relax for the first time since she had last seen Blake. It had taken her three days to find Blake this time and she was exhausted. 

Blake finally came back an hour after Yang arrived. Yang heard the scratching of the wood being moved and the soft thud of Blake making her way to ground level. Not wanting to freak her out by making her think that a stranger had found the hideout, Yang yelled out to her.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting forever for you to get back!”

“Yang?!” Blakes excited voiced spread through the shop, followed by fast footsteps. Yang laughed and sat up enough to lean on her elbow. 

“Hey, stranger,” Yang said with a lopsided grin when she saw Blake appear in the doorway. 

“Took you long enough.” She commented and Yang laid back down as she laughed. Blake laughed, too, and laid on the mattress next to Yang, curing by her side.

“I missed you,” Blake whispered.

“I missed you, too,” Yang whispered back, her heart aching with the need to say more, do more. Instead, she turned on her side to face Blake and took the bow hiding Blakes ears off. Blake smiled and tried to hide her face in the pillow. “What else did I miss?”

For the rest of the night, Yang listened to every story Blake wanted to tell her, soaking in every word that Blake had to say. As she listened, though, she thought about what it would be like if she didn't have to leave. If this was the last time she would ever leave Blake, the last time she would have to see that look in her eyes when Yang told her that it was time for her to go.

Yang didn't fail to notice every time they touched, made each other laugh or stared at each other without saying a word. She decided that the next time she traveled she would go home, back to the time she was supposed to be in. She also decided that, if Blake wanted her to, she would stay there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You guys seemed to really like the last fic about these two and I felt inspired to write more! I'm sorry this is so short. What part of their story do you want to see next? Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
